They Target her
by XxxxRevolutionFanXxxx
Summary: I had this in my mind for a long time. The nanitites target Charlie and torture her in a way... But why?


**Charlie, Connor and Bass have come back from Las Vegas. Nothing happened between Connor and Charlie. (Still pissed about that happening on the show by the way.) First paragraph is in third person then from then on its a Charlie POV.**

They were all in the small cellar Charlie against the wall looking distant. Rachel and Miles talking in the other corner. Bass and Connor getting to know each other over a game of cards and Gene by him self mending to a wound.

Everything is so fucked up. It seemed that everything was coming back in one, DAD, DANNY, NORA, MAGGIE. All the different people I had lost. Dad if I had not been so stupid and thrown a tantrum maybe he would still be alive and Danny would not have been taken only to the die in my arm aswell. I told him not to go into the battle. I told him. But he didn't listen. I failed the only job that I had. Take care of Danny dont let go of his hand. I did and now he is dead. One time I went by myself away and he was taken and the one time he doesn't listen to me he is killed. Maggie bleeding out and me not being able to do anything but watch her die. Nora's death in the tower that killed all hope and the naive in me went all the love went. Im a cold blooded killer and if I was not then I would die, weakness is not something you can have this day and age.

"Charlie..." I looked up and skattered back

"no no no no no" I said outloud. There infrount of me was Dad on the ground bleeding like when he died the first time. Quickly I moved towards him and put my hand on his cheek then realising he was bleeding I put pressure on my wound.

"NO not again Dad you can't do this again. Your dead , your dead how are you here, Im sorry I couldn't protect Danny he didnt listen i am so sorry." By now my tears were streaming down my face. How? How is he here... hes dead...?

"Charlotte are you okay?" Bass' voice asked looking up I saw him looking down on me he cant see him... he can't see dad . what... what is going on?

"Charlie I love you and Im sorry I went " Turning my attention back to dad.

"No dont say that you're here you're here... how are you here your dead you're with Danny"

"why didn't you hold his hand I told you not to let go of his hand" It was like someone had just ripped out my heart and crushed it infront of me. I went stock still.

"Charlie..." Danny No this cannot happen. Dad disappered and I saw Danny infront of me with shot wonds collapsing onto his knees.

"NO!" I scream this can not happen its impossible... wait impossible Aaron the nanitites its them Aaron said they can take human appereances.

"Charlie why did you not stop then" Danny had now fallen infront of me.

"Charlie" "Charlie "Charlie" "Charlie"

The voices Danny, Dad Maggie Nora. Dannys gone. The voices just kept on getting louder.

"Its your fault we are dead" "Your fault" " You did not save us" "We are dead because of you..."

They kept on getting louder.

"NO! STOP please stop...please" I plead into air. The images are coming up again. Danny dying Dad Maggie Nora.

I need to shut them out I close my eyes and put my hands over my ears. "Im sorry, Im sorry" I kept repeating out loud. But they dont stop I can her Mum, Bass, Miles, Gene and Connor shouting my Name.

Suddenly a sheering pain ran up my spine like the brand the heat and pain was unbearable. I scream out. it doesn't stop. Its like all my old wonds are being repeated and all the pain is comind back. I scream out again and again. It hurts so much. I can feel tears running down my face. As strong hands grab my shoulder.

"CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE LOOK AT ME" Bass.

I open my eyes and see his bright blue eyes. Then the pain returnes but not as strong. However I still scream out.

He picks me up and sits me on his knee.

"CHARLOTTE LISTEN TO MY VOICE!"

I try, I try to listen. I look into his eyes and the pain slowly goes away and the voices return to a murmer as he looks me in the eyes untill all the pain and voices are gone. I cry into his shoulder and he wraps me in his arms whispering hushing sounds in my ear.

"Its my fault its my fault there all dead, they died because I could not save them. Dannys dead I could not get him to stop. They blame me. They say its my fault that there dead that because I couldn't save them and now there dead. Its my fault"

My tears dry up and Bass grabs my chin up to look at him.

"Who said that Charlotte?" his voice is soft and so are his eyes.

"Dad Danny Maggie Nora everyone"

"Charlotte its not your fault that they are dead. You could not have saved them because you can not control them and they are all stubborn Charlotte. None of this is your fault. None of there deaaths are your fault."

I realise that I am shivering and that 4 other sets of eyes are on me. I turn araound slowly and look for Miles. I meet his eyes and he must see that I am afraid as he walks to me and enlopes me into his arms.

"Everything came back I watched them all die again. Then the pain Everytime I have ever felt pain it all came back Like it was happening again."I tell him and he tightens his grip.

Miles speaks out loud maybe to the group but I had gone distent again. " It must be the nanitites, we could not see it but she could, they must have targeted her but why?"

I pull away from him and go to the corner the furthest away from them sliding down the wall and pulling my knees up to my chest resting my head on my knees and listening to what they were sying but not contrubuting. I could not get it out of my mind. Your Fault.

**I shall carry on with this story and yes it is Charloe. I had this idea in my head and needed to write it. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. I am so annoyed at this weeks episode I mean I hate the idea of Connor and Charlie together Arggg so even if it is just me writing Charloe stories I shall carry on. **


End file.
